After Another Woman
by kayleerenea
Summary: I was never happy how the writers of the show glanced over the kiss with Sully and Catherine in Another Woman. Michaela went from being angry and hurt to being fine with it. This is my version of how things might have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman.Those rights belong to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E. I do not want to infring on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

As Michaela watched him walk away from her her heart felt like it was going to break. Why did he do it? Why did he kiss Catherine? She had never felt so betrayed in her whole life. She thought she finally found a man,who like her father,supported her in everything she did.Who she could trust to be there,and now that was disappearing before her very eyes.

"I don't want to think about this now.I'll just start crying." she thought as she watched his retreating figure."I have work to do." she said aloud as she picked up her medical bag and started walking in the opposite direction Sully was going.

As Sully watched Michaela pick up her bag and walk away he was tempted to chase after her.Sully's heart was breaking after seeing the hurt he caused her. The one thing he never wanted to do was hurt her. But he couldn't expect her to understand what happened anymore than he did.

"Why did I let her kiss me?" he thought."I should have stopped her as soon as I saw what she was going to do." he said out loud to himself.  
"Now,I'm losing her." he thought."And it's all my fault.I just let the best thing that ever happened to me slip right through my fingers." As he walked back into town he hoped the children were in the clinic and would not see him."I need some time to myself." he thought.He was in luck because Brian had already gone fishing and Colleen was in the clinic cleaning up.

As he headed out of town his only thought was to get to his lean-to.To a place he could find peace and quiet so he could think and ask the spirits for help.

It was late that night when Michaela got home.She tried to think of everybody she could to make housecalls on.She just wanted something to take her mind off Sully.Anything to take her mind off Sully.

But when she got home the children were already in the bed asleep.As she kissed them goodnight she looked at their beautiful faces in the moonlight."At least I'm not alone." she thought as she slipped out of their room.  
As she got into bed and under the covers the days events finally took their toll on her as she quietly wept.She cried for losing someone that understood her,that loved her.She cried because she lost her best friend.

"He'll never know.I'll never let him see me that upset again.I'll never let him make me cry again." she vowed as she drifted off to sleep,a single tear falling on her pillow.

If Michaela thought she was having a rough night then Sully was having a worse one at that.  
After spending much of the day thinking and praying to the spirits, it hit Sully full force what happened.

He had relived every moment with Catherine and every moment with Michaela.He realized he was attracted to Catherine.Partly because she needed him.Michaela never needed him.Not in the way Catherine did.Catherine wanted Sully around to protect her.To be strong for her.Michaela was strong and would be the first to tell you she didn't need protecting.That was the difference.

Catherine wasn't a challenge for him.Michaela challenged him every step of the way.She was stubborn,willful,down right too opionated sometimes.But God help him,he loved her.He would give his life for her.That was the difference.He didn't love Catherine.He just felt sorry for her.To lose her family so young then to lose the only family she had came to know.

"She was a lot like me," Sully thought, thinking back on his own life.His pa,ma,and brother.  
He thought about Abagail and Hannah.Then his thoughts once again drifted to Michaela.

Her eyes that was bewitching.Her long beautiful hair that he longed to bury his face in.  
Her lips that he wanted to claim as his every time he was near her.Kissing Michaela surpassed anything he ever experienced before in his life."Oh,God.What have I done!" he cried as he openly wept for the love he just lost.

When Michaela woke up the next morning she heard the children laughing outside in the yard.Climbing out of bed she slipped on her robe.Expecting just the children she didn't think to check her hair.

As she stepped out onto the porch she noticed Sully was playing tag with the children.  
"Sully!" Michaela said shocked."What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sully looked her up and down thinking he never seen a more beautiful sight.Her features,her bed tossled hair.  
"I came to see the children." he said as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"We're playing tag,ma." Brian said happily.It was then Michaela realized that even if her and Sully couldn't have anything more it was selfish of her to take away a father figure from her children.All three of them loved Sully so.Their own father deserting them and then their real mother dying was terriably hard on them.And now to take away the man they considered to be their father would be heartwrenching for them.

"I see that Brian." she said putting on a fake smile for the child."Has everyone had breakfast"  
she asked.

"I was fixin' to make it." Colleen said as she climed the steps to the porch and hugged her ma.

"Why don't I help you." Michaela said as she let go of Colleen and they entered the house.

Sully just sighed as he watched Michaela walk back into the homestead.He knew they had a long road ahead of them but he was determined to show Michaela she could trust him again.That he could be the man that she could always depend on.  
Soon breakfast was done and they all had a good time eating breakfast together.The children however didn't notice the longing looks Sully and Michaela would pass at one another.Matthew anounced he had to go to work at the ranch and since today was Saturday Colleen and Brian were going to meet friends down at the creek.Which left Michaela and Sully alone at the homestead.

Michaela not wanting to talk about the day before asked,"Do you want some more coffee?"

"No,I want to apoligize.I"m sorry I hurt ya'.That's the last thing I wanted to do"  
Sully began,looking down."I know you said you couldn't be with me,but I want your love back. You're everything to me.You and the children." he said looking at her beautiful face.

"Sully.." she whispered,"You had my love.I trusted you more than I trusted anybody.I gave more of myself to you than I did anybody - even David." she said tearing up."But I'm not going to let you cause me this much pain again."

"Michaela.." he whispered his eyes now tearing up at how much pain he caused."Can't you try to forgive me..try to trust me..try to love me again?" he asked.

It seemed like an eternity before she looked up from the table."I don't know." she said quietly."I don't know."

"Michaela.." Sully said his voice craking realizing he was losing her."Michaela..please."

"The children love you.I want you to still be around for them.You're like a father to them.It would break their heart if you wasn't around." she said not daring to look in his eyes anymore.

"I'll always be here for the kids and you." he said wanting her to look at him."Maybe one day you'll change your mind.Maybe one day you'll trust me again.I want to earn that trust back.  
If ever you're in my arms again I promise I'll love you much better.This time we won't ever end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman. That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

It had been a week since Sully and Michaela had talked at the homestead.Sully didn't try and stay away from Michaela.He in fact became even more present in her life than before.Sully's thinking was that if he was to show her that she could trust him no matter what that they could eventually be together again.   
Michaela however became more depressed every time she was around Sully.She still loved him very much but what good is love if she couldn't trust him.The kiss did more damage than Sully knew.It shook her very faith in him,in their love and she didn't know if she could ever get it back.  
Colleen and Matthew knew about the kiss from Brian.He had told them after he told his ma.They all knew even if Dr.Mike didn't show it she missed how things were before Catherine came into it.They all saw the looks she would give Sully when he wasn't looking or vice versa.They knew Sully loved her more than anything but getting Michaela to see that was a different story.

"We got to do something." Colleen said as she sat on a bale of hay in the barn.The children decided to gather in the barn to see if they could think of a way to help Dr.Mike and Sully.

"I say we leave em' alone.Let them work it out amoung them." Matthew said chewing on a piece of hay.

"It's my fault.I never should have told ma." Brian said hanging his head.

"It's not your fault Brian." Colleen soothed rubbing his back."Sully didn't exactly back away."

"I wish Catherine wouldn't have ever came." Brian cried as he threw a pebble across the barn.

"We do too,Brian.But there's nothing we can do about it now." Matthew said.

Colleen suddenly standing up said,"If we can get them together at the same place with nobody around they could talk to each other."

"They see each other now.Sully comes around more now than he did when they was courting"  
Matthew said wrinkling his brow in concentration.

"You got a better idea." Colleen said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"You know my idea." Matthew said raising his voice.   
"Yeah, do nothing." Colleen said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you can get them to go to a fancy restuarant like they did in Boston ma might fall back in love with Sully." Brian said as he looked at both of them.

With a surprised look on their faces they both considered the little boy's idea.  
"It's actually a good idea." Matthew said rubbing his chin.

"Good idea Brian!" Colleen said patting his back.And with that a plan was set in motion.

* * *

"It's gonna take a lot of work." Grace said as she put some biscuits in the oven.

"I know Grace but we got to try." Matthew said.  
"Well,I'm all for helping.But how are ya going to get Dr.Mike to stay?" Grace asked as she poured Matthew some cider.

"Ya know how Dr.Mike is.She'll feel obligated to stay if she knows we went to alot of trouble to plan it." Matthew said simply.

"I hope ya right." Grace said as she looked at Matthew doubtfully.

* * *

"Matthew,what are ya doin out here?" Sully said as Matthew dismounted his horse at the reservation.

"I have a problem and I was wondering if you could meet me at Grace's around six o'clock"  
Matthew said.

"Why don't you just tell me now?" Sully said wrinkling his brow.

"I got something else I got to do." Matthew said hoping Sully wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Alright, see ya at Grace's." Sully said nodding his head at Matthew.

* * *

When Matthew entered the clinic it was empty."Dr.Mike!" Matthew yelled.

"Upstairs!" she called back as Matthew headed for the stairs.

"Just changing the sheets" Dr.Mike said as she made up one of the beds in the recovery room.

"Sounds like fun." Matthew said smiling at her.

"It is." she responded smiling back at him.

"I was wondreing if you like to have supper at Grace's tonight.All of us." Matthew said.

"You know how I feel about cooking." Dr.Mike said smiling."What's the occasion"  
Dr.Mike asked absorbed in putting a pillowcase on.

"Can't your kids do something nice for ya?" Matthew said coming across the room and hugging her.

"Oh,that's so sweet." Dr. Mike said pulling back from the hug."But you don't have to."

"We want to Dr.Mike.Thought it might cheer you up." Matthew said.

"I appreciate it then." Dr. Mike said smiling slightly.

"I'll pick up Colleen and Brian." Matthew said as he walked to the door.

* * *

"Hi,Sully!" Grace said as he sat down at one of the tables."What can I get ya?"

"Nothing for me Grace.I'm meeting Matthew." Sully said as he drumed his fingers on the table.

"Looks like a slow night." Sully nodding his head at the other tables.

"Yeah.I expect a few people though." she said with a cunning grin.

A moment later Matthew and Michaela with the children walked into the cafe.Michaela's brow wrinkling as she spotted him sitting alone at a table.

"Matthew?" Sully questioned,"I thought you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Let's sit here." Matthew said pulling out a chair for Michaela at Sully's table.

"Matthew?" Michaela questioned.

"Actually I lied to ya both.I just said that Sully so you would come." Matthew said ashamed he had to lie to get them both here.

"We rented the cafe out for ya." Colleen chimed in.

"Rented the cafe out? Whatever for?" Michaela asked.

"So you and Sully can talk and remember how much you still love each other." Brian said simply,wondering how his ma could not have guessed that answer.

"Ya both been miserable without each other.I see the looks Sully gives you and you cry yourself to sleep everynight ma.I hear ya." Colleen said hoping this might make a difference.

"You children are so sweet to want to make everything better but this is something that Sully and I will have to work ourselves." Michaela said looking from the children to Sully.

"That's right." Sully said wanting to show Michaela his support.Even if he thought the children had a good idea.

"We worked awfully hard,Dr.Mike." Brian said looking down."Couldn't ya just have dinner"  
he said looking at them both with puppy dog eyes.

"I am kind of hungry." Sully said pulling on one of her sleeves.

"You know how you feel about cooking." Matthew said smiling.

Smiling back at the children then at Sully she said,"I am pretty hungry.And Grace is the best cook around.

"Good." Sully said smiling down at those beautiful eyes he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Dr.Quinn Medicine Woman.That right belongs to the creators of the show,The Sullivan Company,CBS,A&E.I do not want to infringe on the rights of anyone meantioned in this story. 

"So how's work been?" Sully asked as Grace brought their plates over and laid them on the table.The table itself was beautiful.With a white linen table cloth and a vase of red roses on the table and candlelights the mood was set for a romantic evening.If their relationship were what it was a month ago Michaela would have thought this could be one of the most romantic evenings in her life.

But their relatuionship was strained at best.So Michaela answered somewhat awkwardly,"Good.This time of season is mostly colds."

Sully just noded his head acknowledging her answer. After a few minutes the meal was done the awkward silence that plagued their relationship came back."It was sweet of the kids to do this." Sully said trying to stick with a safe topic.Truth be told that was the only thing the two had now to bind them together.

"Yes, it was very kind of them." Michaela said looking into Sully's blue eyes.Then turning her attention back towards her plate.

Reaching his hand across the table to grasp hers Sully said quietly,"I missed ya."

"So have I." Michaela said letting her wall fall as she looked into his eyes ."It seems so strange that in such a short period of time you became such a part of my life.Such a part of me." she said as she lost herself in his eyes.

"Oh,Michaela." Sully said as he got up from his chair and walked to her side of the table and pulled her to a tight embrace."You don't know what it means to hear you say that."

Then kissing the back of her hand he stood and asked,"May I have this dance?" Standing from her chair she replied,"I would love to."

There was no music to dance to but they didn't care. All Sully knew was that he was holding the woman he loved in his arms and all Michaela cared about was that she was in Sully's arms.

" It feels so natural to be in Sully's arms," she thought. As if she belonged there."I do belong here," her heart was telling her.But her head was fighting a different battle,"He kissed another woman,you fool.He probably held her like he's holding you."

"It feels so good to have you in my arms." Sully said as if he was reading her thoughts."We belong together, ya know."he said as he kissed the side of her temple.

As she pulled back to look at him their eyes locked. It was as if a strong force was pulling them in.They were drowning in each others eyes.Sully could see into her soul and she could see into Sully's. The dance stopped as Sully held her face in both his hands and their lips crashed together for the first time since their break-up.They didn't want to stop as the kiss deepened.Sully pulled her closer to him as his hands went from her face to her hair then to her waist.

She was losing herself in him," Just like he always wanted." Michaela thought to herself."I wonder did he kiss Catherine like this." she thought. I was that thought that was her undoing as she pushed him away,"Sully stop!" she cried as she put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he let go of her waist."Are ya okay?"

"No,I'm not." she replied stepping out of the embrace."Is that how you kissed her?" she said so quietly Sully had to strain to hear her.

"What are ya talking about?" he asked. "There's only one other woman I kissed like this and she's buried in the cemetary." he said angrily.

"How do I know that?" she asked her voice cracking with emotion she buried for the past weeks.

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me." he said trying to get her to look him in the eye.

"That's my problem.I did trust you. Look where it got me." she said as she looked into his eyes knowing her words were cutting him into.

Not being able to take anymore she started walking away when Sully grabbed her by the arms and shook her and said,"I love you! With all my heart.I pray for you more than I pray for myself.You're the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last thought when I go to bed.You're apart of me now and no matter how much you try to push me away I ain't going nowhere.I'm staying here until you realize what we got is real.Until you start thinking with your heart instead of your head.I'm staying until you forgive me."

Looking at him with tears running down her face she said ,"Oh,Sully." Her speaking his name in such a way drove him crazy as he crashed their lips together one more time certain that their fate together was sealed.Sully knew at that moment his future laid with her.They would be together.

As the kiss broke off Michaela looked into Sully's eyes and for once listened to her heart,"I want to trust you.I want to forgive you."

"Ya do?" Sully asked hoping tonight would start a new chapter in their life together.

"I do." Michaela said,realizing how ironic those words sounded."Maybe we can start over.Take things slow.Then we'll see if we can move to the next step."

"I'd like that." Sully said as he held her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. "Come on. I'll take ya home." he said as he placed his arms on her shoulder pulling her close to him.

As they walked to the homestead together that night they knew the road in their relationship was very much like the road they walked now.Bumpy in places,not always smooth but they would wallk it together.Together they could overcome anything.


End file.
